1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vectorial assembly method for first and second stage assemblies of road vehicle tires.
In particular, the present invention relates to a vectorial assembly method for first and second stage assemblies of road vehicle tires, comprising phases consisting in placing the first stage assembly about a support rotating about a first axis; placing the second stage assembly inside a toroidal body rotating about a second axis coaxial with the second stage assembly; and mating the two assemblies by inserting the first inside the second.
2. Background Information
According to European Patent Application publication no. 0540048 filed by the present Applicant, a radial tire is produced by forming the second stage assembly of the tire on the inner surface of a toroidal body; separately forming the first stage assembly of the tire; and assembling the first stage assembly inside the toroidal body and on the inner surface of the second stage assembly.
Despite the above known method being devised for the express purpose of immediately imparting a toroidal shape to the component parts of the tire inside the forming mold, as opposed to subsequent shaping which inevitably results in a lack of symmetry, it is obviously impossible to produce first and second stage assemblies, and hence tires, that are perfectly balanced.